


baby, put on heart shaped sun glasses cause we're gonna take a ride

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You want a good bye scene? Fine.” Harry says and then he’s off. “Your head is stuck so far up your ass that you can’t even look around for a bit and realize that the world is moving. Duke isn’t going to last forever and neither is football and you need to do something about that. You sit around and pretend that you’re gonna have your boyfriend till your dying day and nothing’s gonna come in between you two and that storms don’t brew and plans don’t get canceled and people don’t change. Bull shit. You want something solid because you’re scared of a little craziness.”</p><p>~~</p><p>The one where Niall's got it all figured out and Harry's a little bit insane... but it's not that simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby, put on heart shaped sun glasses cause we're gonna take a ride

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this whole thing is based off the movie Keith and you all should watch it okay because Jesse McCartney is in it and he's so hot and the main character is really pretty and it's really good!
> 
> I don't own One Direction or this movie so yeah don't sue me.

(Start the tape.)

Niall has always been focused. He thinks it has to do with the fact that he comes from a home of hard working parents and grandparents. And maybe it’s because ever since he was a kid he was told that failure is not an option and he likes that mindset.

But his older brother Greg doesn’t. Greg never liked his parents’ rules and their outlook on things and while Greg’s outrageous Niall’s the golden one. He takes up football when he’s six because Greg hates football and his dad is so intent on sharing his love of the sport with somebody.

“Cause, son your old man used to play when he was in college. Could’ve made it to the big leagues.” But he didn’t.

So that’s why now, Niall being a senior in high school he’s so focused on things. He wakes up at the ass crack of dawn just to kick a ball around and run around a track about a billion times.

And Duke University scouts are watching him, there are talks of full rides and Niall feels like he’s going to make it. Feels like he’s going to be somebody, he just has to make it through the year. So he studies till he feels like his eyes are going to bleed and he makes note cards and he has his parents quiz him in the mornings. He finishes tests before anybody else and he does things early just so he can get some extra credit points and he volunteers down at the soup kitchen and him and his best friend Louis have it all figured out.

He has it all figured out.

Niall’s at the Bon, a popular hangout place for kids that go to his school and he’s currently trying to discreetly check out foreign exchange student from England Zayn Malik. Zayn smiles so pretty and his skin is gorgeous and dark and everything about him is so intense and it makes something inside of Niall unfold until he feels like he can’t breathe.

“Goodness Ni, don’t be a creep. Go talk to him.” Louis says coming up behind him and making him jump a bit. Louis’ grinning, his hands intertwined with Liam the linebacker on the football team and Louis’ longtime boyfriend.

“What’re you talking about?” Niall asks and both Louis and Liam snort. Liam takes a sip of the beer he’s too young to be drinking and then says,

“He asked about you.”

“Wait, what?” Niall asks and Louis cocks his head.

“So you do know who we’re talking about.”

“Shut up.” Niall says rolling his eyes at Louis and focusing his attention back on Liam who looks bored because Liam gets bored really easily. “So uhm what’d he say?” Niall asks bouncing on the souls of his feet feeling a bit giddy and Liam laughs.

“Why don’t you go ask him?” He says cocking his head towards Zayn who’s looking over at them and before Niall can tell Liam how much he can’t do that Liam and Louis are walking away, Louis with a wink over his shoulder. Zayn walks towards him and Niall tells himself to be cool.

“Hey.” Zayn says and Niall wants to scream because even his voice sounds sexy. Niall finds himself stepping closer subconsciously and Zayn smells like pine cones and cologne and it’s so much better than anything Niall’s ever smelled… he realizes how weird that sounds and then he realizes he’s just staring at Zayn and Zayn’s kind of looking at him weirdly so he decides that’s his cue to speak.

“Uhm hi. Are you enjoying the party?”

“Yeah… these things happen a lot?”

“Yeah like every week. The Bon is just a good place to be away from parents for a bit.” Niall says and turns his head just in time to see Sean and Ashton jump into the lake butt naked and he chuckles. “And I guess we get a little crazy.” He says looking back at Zayn.

“We? You’re drinking orange juice.” Zayn says and Niall finds himself blushing and Zayn laughs and Niall thinks it sounds so good, so fucking good and he wants to hear it forever. Zayn steps closer and Niall doesn’t move and Zayn’s so charismatic and Niall so isn’t and he watches entranced as Zayn reaches up and Niall thinks “is he going to kiss me? We’ve only just started talking!” But Zayn lightly touches Niall’s cheek with his fingertip and when he pulls back he says.

“Stray eyelash.”

“Oh.” Niall’s breathless… he feels like he’s been running forever and he doesn’t get breathless easily. Zayn smiles and Niall smiles.

*

“Pair up when I call your lab partner.” Mr. Cowell says and Niall looks around the room scoping everyone out and he really hopes he doesn’t get Perrie as a lab partner because he loves the blonde half to death but she gets distracted way too easily and she’s more interested in who’s texting her than chemistry. Niall’s grade is riding on these partners and he swears if he gets some burnout or a “too cool for school” kind of person he’ll flip a table.

Mr. Cowell starts naming off people and Niall watches with relief as Perrie gets paired up with Matt.

“Horan and Styles, Chung and Wallis…” Niall looks around the room for Styles (he must be a new kid because Niall knows everyone) but when nobody moves forward Niall just grabs his backpack and slides into his seat in the tables. He’s sitting across from Amy Chung and Juno Wallis and they’re pretty cool so he supposes he won’t have any problems and when he turns around again he jumps a bit when a boy with curly hair and forest green eyes is staring back at him. The boy is smirking.

“Uhm are you Styles?” He asks grabbing the goggles from the table and handing one to Styles.

“I prefer Harry but yes, I’m Styles.”

“Oh… Harry, sorry. I’m Niall.”

“I know who you are.” Harry says and Niall shrugs because Harry probably does, he is pretty popular. Mr. Cowell talks about reactions and he starts giving them directions for their experiments and as Niall’s grabbing the equipment he looks over and watches Harry light a match. He leans over it and swiftly blows it out.  

“What was that for?” Harry asks but he doesn’t sound angry, just amused.

“We’re not using fire for this project, focus.” Niall says but Harry just snorts.

“Why should I?”

“Uhm cause if you don’t I get a bad grade and if I get a bad grade I won’t get into Duke and if I don’t get into Duke my life is over.” Niall mutters as he measures the baking soda and vinegar together.

“Who cares about Duke?” Harry says and Niall raises an eyebrow not even bothering to look at Harry.

“I do.”

“Why.”

“It’s like my whole life, Harry… now can we stop talking about my life? Get to working.” Niall says handing Harry a petri dish but he just stares at it and Niall scoffs. Is this kid serious right now? “Harry, you need to work.”

“Don’t be so uptight, princess.”

Niall rolls his eyes and continues mixing and measuring while Harry keeps lighting matches that he has to put out. Niall’s thoroughly pissed off by the time the class period is over and he strides over to Mr. Cowell after the majority of the classroom is empty.

“I can’t do this.” He says gripping the table and Mr. Cowell looks up at him.

“Uhm… what?”

“I can’t work with him we don’t-,”

“Have chemistry?” Mr. Cowell smirks and Niall huffs.

“Ha-ha very funny but sure. He’s not focused.”

“Sorry, Mr. Horan I picked these at random and I’m not going to just change your seat.”

“But I need a good grade.” Niall says tightening his grip on the table until his knuckles are turning white and that’s when Harry decides to walk up behind him and laugh.

“Oh c’mon princess, do you honestly think I’m going to fail you?” Niall walks out of the classroom making sure not to spare Harry one glance.

~~

“Where are you going?” Louis asks him after school when Niall slams his locker door shut and hikes his backpack strap over his shoulder. He sighs.

“I have to go ask my lab partner to please write his lab report. He’s a freak.” Niall mutters and Louis laughs.

“Who is he?”

“I don’t know Harry Styles is his name. Who cares?” Niall says already walking away but Louis keeps up with him.

“So… what should I tell Zayn?”

“What do you mean?” Niall asks faltering a bit at the name and Louis grins as they push pass people in the hallway.

“He’ll probably ask for you because you know he and Liam are friends now and you two are gonna become a thing.”

“The kid is just my lab partner I’ll be back before you know it… do you think he’ll ask for me?” Niall finds himself blushing at the thought of Zayn actually asking for him and thinking about him. When they walk out the double doors of the school Liam is waiting for Louis on the steps and lo and behold Zayn is there too. Louis flings himself into Liam’s arms and all Niall can do is awkwardly walk down the steps to greet Zayn who’s smiling his freakin’ breathtaking smile that makes Niall’s stomach do flips all over the place.

“Hey.” He says running a hand through his hair, it’s a bad nervous habit.

“Hey.” Zayn replies smiling at him and Niall chuckles and he’s about to ask Zayn where he’s going when a motion catches his eye. He looks up and sees Harry in the parking lot getting into an ugly red truck and he suddenly remembers what his actual mission is and he hates Harry Styles for making him bail on freakin’ Zayn Malik with the beautiful face. “Uhm I gotta go.”

“Where are you going?” Zayn asks laughing at Niall’s sudden urgency.

“To my lab partner I gotta make sure he doesn’t ruin my life.” Niall says and Zayn grins.

“You go do that.” Niall runs a hand over his face and he smiles before waving at Louis and Liam and then speed walking over to the parking lot. Harry is starting his car when Niall reaches him and Niall knows Harry saw him walking over but the boy doesn’t even say anything to acknowledge him.

“Hey.” Niall says and Harry looks up like he is so startled. Niall rolls his eyes.

“Wow, Niall Horan actually speaking to me. Is this my lucky day?”

“Cut the crap. You have to do your half of the lab report.” Niall says crossing his arms over his chest and frowning at Harry.

“Okay.” Harry replies.

“Okay? What does that mean?”

“It means okay?”

“Harry.” Niall says angrily and Harry laughs.

“Why don’t I say it and you write it?”

“Don’t be stupid.” Niall says shuffling his feet and Harry looks at him still smirking that dumb infuriating smirk.

“I’m being serious. I do my best work when I’m driving.”

“I don’t care.”

“All matter is made up of the chemical elements, which are distinguished-,”

“Shut up okay I’ll write it.” Niall says suddenly cutting Harry off. Harry grins at him and cocks his head to the side.

“Well… get in.”

“What?” Niall asks.

“Get in the truck, princess.”

“My name is Niall.”

“Oh my bad. Get in the truck, princes Niall.” Niall’s nostrils flare and Harry starts talking more chemistry shit at him as he pulls out of the parking space and Niall has no choice but to groan and walk over to the other side of the truck and get in. He slams the door when he does to show Harry that he isn’t happy with the change of plans. He successfully ignores Louis, Liam, and most importantly Zayn probably sending him questioning glances.

Niall grabs his notebook and pencil and looks at Harry waiting for him to talk but he’s just drumming his fingers on the dashboard of his car and humming under his breath. Niall huffs.

“Can you please focus?”

“I am focused. On the music.” Harry says and Niall resists the urge not to throw the pencil at Harry’s head. Harry looks over at him and grins. “Why so serious?”

“I need this grade and I need to get home.”

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why do you need these things?”

“Fuck Harry, it doesn’t matter!” Niall screams pressing his fingers to his temple. Harry doesn’t say anything but he pulls the car up to an office building and Niall looks over at him. “Where the hell are we? What’re we doing?”

“I have a scene for you.” Harry says reaching over and grabbing a paper bag from the floor next to his feet.

“What?” Niall asks.

“A picnic scene. Follow me.” Harry says pushing the truck door open and walking out. Niall stares in disbelief as Harry begins to nonchalantly walk towards the revolving doors of the office building that they don’t belong in and Niall groans in dismay, grabs his backpack, and follows.

It’s when they’re in the elevator that Niall looks over at Harry and says, “Correct me if I’m wrong but a picnic happens outside.”

“Where’d you read that? The official picnic rule book?” Harry asks walking out of the elevator and Niall rolls his eyes but doesn’t answer he doesn’t think it’ll really make a difference. Harry walks down the crowded hallway like he’s been there plenty of times, like he’s okay with walking in an unknown place. Niall isn’t though and he walks faster just so they’re side by side.

“What the hell are you doing?” Niall hisses just when Harry pushes a glass door open. The room is empty save for the huge round table and the dozens of chairs surrounding it. Harry makes himself comfortable in one while Niall’s still standing there awkwardly. Harry looks up at him.

“Are you going to sit?”

“Are we going to do the lab report?”

“You’re still on that?” Harry asks green eyes unwavering. Niall shifts uncomfortably under Harry’s gaze and nods his head.

“Yes, I’m still on that. I refuse to get a bad grade.”

“Okay.” Harry says. Niall watches as he pulls out a Twinkie and beef jerky, sticks the beef jerky inside of the Twinkie and then eats it. Niall pulls a disgusted face and then sits down on the rolly chair next to Harry who has his feet up on the round table like he owns the thing. Harry starts talking about chemical reactions and neurons and certain things and Niall starts writing them down furiously because Harry doesn’t stop to breathe or anything he just barrels right through.

He isn’t Niall’s favorite person but Niall’s glad they get finished.

 “Third grade.” Harry suddenly says as Niall’s shoving his notebook back in his backpack and Niall raises an eyebrow.

“What?”

“In third grade we had a production of Cinderella in school. You were Prince Charming and I was a mouse.” Harry says and Niall’s eyebrows crash together. So Harry isn’t new? He’s confused because he barely remembers what he did in junior year let alone a dumb production when he was in third grade.

“I don’t remember that.”

“Course you don’t.” Harry says but he doesn’t sound bitter. Harry hands Niall a beef jerky dipped in Twinkie crème and grins. “Try it.”

“No, it looks gross.” Niall says eyeing the weird food combo but Harry doesn’t seem to agree.

“Don’t knock it till you try it, am I right?”

“No.” Niall says but Harry doesn’t move the beef jerky from his face so Niall rips it from Harry’s hand and takes a bite. He tries to keep the shock at bay when he realizes it’s good but Harry on the other hand is just grinning at him like he just knows and Niall rolls his eyes. “You’re such a pain… and I’ve only known you for a couple of hours.”

“I’d like to say I get that a lot but I don’t.” Harry says. He continues eating the beef jerky with crème both of them silent and he’s kind of glad for it even if he is with a strange boy who likes to eat weird food and not do lab reports unless he’s breaking and entering… in plain sight. Whatever, it’s better than home at the moment where all his parents talk about is Duke and where Greg’s crashing after his stint in the county jail.

“So tell me, what made you decide on Duke?” Harry suddenly asks and Niall looks up suddenly.

“Uhm, what?”

“Duke, you said that you needed to get into it or your life is over… a bit dramatic but whatever.” Harry’s grinning but he actually looks curious. Niall shrugs.

“Football scouts there have already contacted me about a scholarship. It’s a good school.”

Harry snorts, “Wow, you’re such a cliché.”

“Wait, what?” Niall asks taken aback suddenly and Harry shrugs.

“I mean it’s true, popular quarterback going to a college just because college scouts are looking at him. Straight out of a home movie.” Harry says through a mouthful of Twinkie and Niall scowls.

“Well my life isn’t as easy as you make it.”

“I guarantee you it is.” Harry replies and Niall rolls his eyes because great not only is this kid annoying but he also thinks he’s incredibly superior also… whatever, Niall doesn’t need this the only reason he’s even here with the kid is because of chemistry.

“Okay big shot, where’d you apply to college?” Niall asks looking over and Harry grins at him.

“Does my truck count?”

“So basically you’re going nowhere.”

“Basically.” Harry doesn’t look bothered by Niall’s harsh words and that pisses Niall off more because who doesn’t care?

“So after graduation… what?” Niall asks because he’s never seen someone so… hopeless? Lost?

“Anything.” Harry says his eyes never trailing from Niall once and he looks so completely fine with it that it somehow ticks Niall off.

“You aren’t better than me.”

“I didn’t say that.” Harry replies with a shrug.

“You’re thinking it; I can see the wheels turning in that curly head of yours.”

“Actually,” Harry starts moving closer to Niall. “My hair is curly… my head is pretty not curly.” Niall rolls his eyes at Harry’s cheeky grin. “So tell me, princess do you think going to Duke’s gonna get you workin’ in a place like this?” Harry asks waving his hand around signifying the office and Niall snorts.

“No way.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t do cooped up. I think that’s why I like football.” It is the partial truth. He doesn’t like being cooped up but the only reason he likes football is because his dad likes football.

“Your dad works at a place like this?” Harry asks and Niall ruffles his eyebrows.

“No?”

“What is he? Graphic designer?”

“No.”

“Mormon.”

“No… and that’s a religion not an occupation.”

“I think Mormons would beg to differ. Lawyer?”

“Architect. You’re horrible at reading minds by the way.” Niall says and Harry raises an eyebrow.

“Sure about that?”

“Pretty sure.”

Unexpectedly Harry reaches over and presses his hand onto Niall’s head, Niall stares at him like he’s gone off the deep end.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“Shh you’re killing my vibe.” Harry says and Niall just gapes at him. “He started off not having much, a pretty poor kid living in a big city but man did he like to play football. He got accepted to Duke on a scholarship just like you but ended up busting his knee.” Niall shivers because how the hell does Harry even know that but he’s not finished. “So he’s trying to keep you his star child in tip top shape with tip top grades so that you can do what he couldn’t. But the thing is you hate football you despise it like every single cliché in the book but you love being in daddy’s good graces.”

“That’s enough.” Niall says pulling his head away and Harry opens his eyes which were previously closed to look at Niall.

“How’d I do?” Niall doesn’t say anything at first because he’s too busy shifting uncomfortably in his seat but he finally shrugs.

“Pretty good.”

Suddenly the glass door is sliding open to reveal an old woman with a bad hairdo and way too much makeup, Niall sits up immediately but Harry doesn’t move.

“What are you kids doing here?” She asks and when Niall looks over at Harry to save him he realizes Harry’s looking at him while he chews slowly… great, he’s doing the saving. Niall turns back to the lady.

“We’re just waiting for Mr. Robinson, he promised to meet us but he’s late.” Niall’s good at lying through his teeth.

“Probably due to his explosive diarrhea, I heard it’s getting bad again.” Harry says looking over to Niall and Niall swallows while nodding and smiling tightly at the horrified looking woman.

“Yeah… his bowel movement isn’t really in tip top shape at the moment.” The woman leaves wordlessly and Harry suddenly jumps up causing Niall to startle.

“Nobody can even make it on time to a goddamn meeting around this place!” He screams loudly punching the paper bag off the table. He winks at Niall as if to say play along and Niall doesn’t know why he does but he does.

“God, I know right! I call and I call but all I get is a dial tone!” Niall screams back and he watches as the corporate workers who are walking pass their room turn to stare at them strangely.

“And when we do finally get here what do we get? Nothing!” Harry screams and then they’re both giggling like two stupid little kids and Niall can only watch as Harry continues his tirade and he joins in with “yeahs” and “you tell ems” and it’s so stupid but it’s so damn fun being idiots.

A security officer escorts them out and Harry grumbles the whole way out of the elevator.

“I’ll be sure to tell my lawyer about this.” Niall hooks his arm around Harry’s and pats him softly.

“It’s okay sweetheart, we’ll get this all figured out.” The officer rolls his eyes.

~

“Okay so… you live with your dad but you have a sister who’s off to college somewhere nice and away from here. Your mom’s a nurse, your dad’s a college professor, and you live in a nice little farm house… how’d I do?” Niall asks pulling his hand away from Harry’s surprisingly soft curls.

“Sadly I’m an only child, my parents are both counselors, and hey I do live in a farm house… go figure.”

“What farm house?” Niall asks trying to pass the time; he’s not all that interested in what farm house Harry lives at.

“The big one.”

“As opposed to all the other small farm houses.”

“The white one… down in Wallaby way with the big front porch.” Harry says and Niall’s eyes widen because that house is huge and kind of freakin’ amazing.

“You live there?” Niall asks and Harry nods.

“Yup. Shocked?”

“Kind of. Wow.” He breathes and Harry nods slowly.

“Wow… I know.”

~

They have a game on Friday and of course they win because they always win and when Niall looks over he sees the talent scout studying him and he knows he’s going to get that scholarship. And then there’s Zayn who’s sitting on the bleachers and cheering him on also and when he’s being led out to the locker room Zayn catches up with him and Niall doesn’t know how it happens or what is happening but they’re kissing.

They’re honest to god kissing and Zayn feels so supple and nice underneath his fingertips and when he pulls away he presses their foreheads together and Zayn looks up at him through his long inky eyelashes. “Wait for me.” Niall whispers.

“Of course.” Zayn replies. They kiss once more, Zayn tastes like gum and Niall can’t help but to think of Zayn somewhere popping gum into his mouth because he was nervous because they were going to be doing this. It makes him feel good.

After the game they all drive out to The Bon and Niall feels a whole amount of good because the talent scout gave him his card and Zayn Malik is on his arm and he’s wearing his varsity jacket and everything feels so much easier.

“Ooh do I spot couple?” Louis says hopping over to them when Niall and Zayn walk up to them.

“Maybe.” Niall says and Louis grins shooting them both thumbs up.

“Bout time, I was thinking it’d never happen.” Niall blushes and Zayn laughs.

“You’re making Niall red… it’s so cute.” And Niall kisses Zayn just because he can and he doesn’t care who stares and god, life feels good.

~

A week later when the bell rings signaling the end of chemistry class Harry follows Niall out.

“We’re on for tomorrow tonight.” He says and Niall confused looks up at him.

“On for what?”

“Bowling, five pm.” He replies and Niall scoffs.

“Bowling’s lame.”

“So if it wasn’t lame you’d come.”

“No, I’m just telling you bowling’s lame… and plus I have a date.” Niall says and it isn’t a lie because he does have a date with Zayn. They’re going to see that new Batman movie because Zayn’s been dying to see it and maybe possibly they can make out in the back, he’s _really_ looking forward to that part of the date.

“It wouldn’t be a date… with me, I mean.” Harry says still walking in pace with him and Niall shrugs.

“Sorry, dude. Maybe… maybe another time but now, now I have a date with a cute boy and we can’t.” He continues to walk and Harry calls out,

“How ‘bout Saturday?” Niall keeps walking. “I’ll tell on you!” Harry shouts and Niall laughs turning around to look at him.

“You do that.” He says before bounding down the steps and enveloping Zayn who’s waiting for him down the stairs in a kiss.

~

That night while Niall’s writing up a paper for English his dad walks into the room,

“A boy’s on the phone.” Niall turns around and raises an eyebrow. He wonders why Zayn’s calling but when he says hello he realizes it isn’t Zayn and he rolls his eyes.

“Harry.”

“It won’t be a date I promise.”

“How’d you even get my number?”

“Phone book.”

“I told you I have plans.” Niall says tapping his pencil on the piece of paper in front of him.

“Yeah but we can go bowling and you can do your date thing afterwards.”

“Goodbye, Harry.”

“Wait-,” Niall hangs up.

“Who was on the phone?” Niall makes a sound that doesn’t sound too manly when he turns around and finds his mom standing in the doorway smiling softly at him.

“Jeez, mom you scared me.” He says pressing his hand to his chest and trying to catch his breath.

“Sorry, honey bunch.” She says still standing there obviously waiting for an answer. Niall shrugs.

“It was uhm nobody… just my lab partner.”

“Is he the boy that you kissed?” Niall blushes and shakes his head.

“No that’s Zayn.”

“And you two are an item?”

“We’re not things at Wal-Mart, mom but yes we’re a couple.” Niall says and his mom nods slowly.

“You should invite him over for dinner.” She says and Niall smiles because thinking of Zayn with his parents is nice… it makes him feel like things are being drawn into place.

“Yeah maybe I will. He’s really nice.”

“Good… it’s good to see you happy.” She says and Niall smiles.

“Thanks.”

~

“He’s creepy.” Louis says handing Niall the list of reasons why Niall should go bowling with Harry written by Harry and shoved in Niall’s locker. Niall takes it from Louis and shrugs.

“He’s odd, I guess.”

“Odd is an understatement. Gimme that.” Louis reaches over and takes the piece of paper from Niall’s hand, crushes it, and then throws it away. “And now it’s forgotten about.”

~

Niall’s in AP English and flipping through his binder when he finds a piece of paper stating “It is not a date” in big bold letters attached to his other things. He huffs and all he can do is roll his eyes because is Harry really serious? Niall doesn’t really have time to be going on anti-dates when he can go on actual dates with Zayn who’s perfect in every single possible way.

~

Niall’s lying down in the grass after school with Zayn, Louis, and Liam. Louis’ reading off everything great thing about Duke and all Niall is doing is nodding slowly because he doesn’t need to be persuaded anymore, he’s going to Duke and he’s going to make something of his life and he’s going to be doing it with his best friends and boyfriend.

As if Zayn can read his thoughts he cards his hands through Niall’s blonde hair and Niall looks up at him, reaching up to catch a kiss.

“Wow, you could’ve just said you didn’t want to hear me speak words.” Louis says stopping and Niall looks over at Louis who looks comfortable with his place in Liam’s lap, Liam’s mind is on his phone.

“Sorry, Lou I like my boyfriend better than your voice.”

“’M glad.” Zayn says and Niall’s about to reach for another kiss but then his eyes wander over to the curb where Harry’s red truck is parked and Harry’s holding out a sign that says 5 pm. Niall rolls his eyes and has an urge to flip him the bird.

“So I can’t wait for our date.” Zayn says and Niall grins.

“Oh man me either… don’t think we’re gonna be seeing much of the movie, though.”

“Do you hear me complaining?”

“Ew.” Louis says but he doesn’t sound particularly disgusted. Niall tries to keep his eyes focused on Zayn but then they’re on Harry again who’s looking at him all sad like so Niall rolls his eyes and before he can talk himself out of it he looks up at Zayn.

“Can we uh reschedule the date a little later, maybe nine? Greg and I are gonna be doing some brotherly shit this afternoon and I totally forgot.” Niall’s such an expert liar he thinks he should win a medal.

“But the movie’s at eight.” Zayn says and Niall stares at him so Zayn eventually smiles. “We’ll work something out.”

“You’re the best.” Niall says and Zayn grins.

“I know.”

~

“Lies don’t make up relationships.” Harry tells him when they’re in the car in the afternoon. Niall rolls his eyes and casts the boy a withering look. “What?” Harry asks at Niall’s look. “What’s so bad about telling your boyfriend that you’re spending time with your _lab partner_?” He enunciates the last two words and Niall rolls his eyes.

“Whatever. My relationship is my relationship.”

“Good. I hope you wanna keep it that way.” Harry says and then he makes a sharp turn to the… thrift shop?

“Uhm… weren’t we going bowling?”

“Yeah, later. C’mon.” Harry says hopping out of the car and Niall huffs but he follows anyway because it’s not like he’s just going to sit in the freakin’ car and wait. Niall’s a bit underwhelmed when he realizes that Harry’s getting bowling balls.

“You know, I may be mistaken but there are bowling balls at the bowling alley… last time I checked.” Niall says and Harry looks up at him.

“But not like these babies.” He says and Niall stares down at him with confusion as he stuffs the balls into a bag because he actually names them. Weird kid.

“Why are we getting so many balls? We only need two.”

“Yeah but… there are other things you can do with bowling balls.” Harry says already walking out the door. Niall huffs, he thinks he’s going to be doing that a lot now.

~

Harry gets some guy to make car parts out of bowling balls… weird but cool. Niall finds himself holding them for Harry as he screws some into the bumper of his truck in a garage full of cars and the smell of metal and gasoline surrounding them.

“You’re running out of time.” Niall tells him.

“Don’t worry about it, princess.” Harry replies and Niall rolls his eyes but continues holding the part. “So uhm… is this truck your thing?” Niall asks him and Harry looks at him then looks back at the part he’s screwing on… Niall ignores the thought in his head telling him that Harry looks mildly cute with his greasy hair and his sweaty face and his concentrated eyes.

“Yeah, she’s my baby.”

“That’s… interesting.” Niall says and Harry snorts.

“Wow, Harry what are you doing wasting your time on this car why don’t you apply yourself academically.” He says it with a mocking voice and Niall shrugs.

“Hey I didn’t say it you did. But you know… it’s not a complete lie.”

Harry rolls his eyes and looks at his car. “Don’t listen to him, baby girl. He’s jealous.”

“I suppose.” Niall says and then looks at his clock and his eyes widen. “Whoa get me home. I gotta get ready for the date and I don’t wanna keep him waiting.”

“Hey that’s not so bad; you’ve already lied to him.” Niall chooses to ignore him.

~

Him and Zayn end up making out on Zayn’s mom’s couch until their lips feel numb and Niall feels absolutely blissed out. It’s when Zayn’s hand reaches into his pants that Niall stops him and Zayn pulls away.

“What’s wrong?” Zayn asks.

“Nothing just… I’ve never actually done anything and I guess I don’t want to end up doing anything yet and most definitely not on your mom’s couch. She sits on it.” Niall whispers with a glint in his eye but he feels scared that maybe Zayn’ll get mad at him but all Zayn does is grin and duck his head to kiss Niall’s exposed collarbone.

“No rush, baby don’t worry about it.”

“Really?” Niall asks melting on the inside like a proper girl.

“Really.” He pulls away and then they’re looking at each other again and Niall stares into Zayn’s chocolate colored eyes and they feel so reassuring that all he can do is smile. “I really like you, Niall.” Zayn says softly and Niall sighs reaching up.

“I really like you too, Zayn.” And he really does.

~

Niall and Harry continue to hang out because Harry’s weird and Niall doesn’t really mind. Sometimes after a big game and after hanging out at the Bon he needs somebody like Harry who’s just so completely odd. At four in the morning they end up setting bowling balls all over their teachers’ lawns and it’s so dumb but it’s easy and there’s no pressure to do anything else.

He likes Harry, likes hanging out with him and being around him. He’s gotten used to it now and he thinks he can keep up with Harry’s view of life, the way he looks at it through different angles and he kind of makes Niall feel stupid sometimes.

And now there’s pressure to stay ranked in football and everything’s hard and he’s trying hard not to think about how maybe Harry was right in the beginning, maybe he is a cliché. But his dad looks so happy with him and he can’t bring himself to do anything but smile and continue doing what he’s doing.

~

The dinner with Zayn and his family goes amazing even if a bit confusing. Zayn’s from Britain so his football is their soccer and they say things differently but his dad smiles at Niall over the table and his mom takes him aside and says,

“I like him.”

“Me too.” Niall replies and even Niall’s brother Greg who doesn’t like anybody laughs at Zayn’s lame jokes and Niall feels proud.

It’s when they’re up in Niall’s room after dinner and Greg gives Niall a box that freakin’ Harry dropped off for him that things kind of become… weird. He doesn’t know how to describe it because Zayn isn’t mad or anything but he’s something and Niall’s pissed because why in the hell is Harry sending him things?

“Open it.” Zayn says from where he’s seated on Niall’s computer desk and Niall huffs doing just that. He stares at the thing and Zayn snorts. “He sent you a carbonator tune up kit.” Zayn says reading the little manual in the box.

“Well they aren’t chemistry notes.” Niall mutters rolling his eyes as he stares at the thing because what the hell is Harry even doing?

“So he sends you things?” Zayn asks still reading the manual and not looking at Niall and Niall rolls his eyes.

“No this is his first time and it’s gonna be the last time if I have a say in it.” Niall mutters and Zayn grins.

“Feisty.” Niall rolls his eyes and sets down the carbonator thing because really? “So, he’s got a little crush on you?”

“No, he’s got a little crush on his truck. He just likes to mess with me.”

“You sure?” Zayn asks and Niall looks over at him and nods.

“I’m sure.”

~

“You can’t just send me things, Harry.” Niall says to him in the car that morning. They have a long stretch of road ahead of them and of course Harry’s doing the two things he does best, smirking and pissing Niall off just by existing.

“Someone’s ticked.” Harry says and Niall rolls his eyes.

“Dude, look we’re friends… I’d even go as far as to say I like you as a person  but if we’re gonna be friends you have to catch me up on things tell me what you’re planning.”

“That’s just it, Niall I don’t plan anything.”

“That’s crap you probably have this whole thing worked out in your head like some freakin’ blueprint.” Niall says crossing his arms over his chest because yeah Harry may act like he is just some kind of special snowflake because he’s “unique” or whatever bullshit he’s feeding himself but Niall sees right through it.

“You honestly think that?” Harry asks in disbelief and Niall nods.

“Do you take me for an idiot? And plus you can’t just expect me to drop things just because you’ve decided you want to do something.” Niall adds and Harry actually looks a bit pissed which is a startling contrast to his usual amusement.

“I’m not asking you to drop anything! You can leave if you want I mean I don’t even know why Niall Horan is even hanging out with a creep like me anyways.” Harry says stopping and Niall rolls his eyes not even bothering to protest but Harry isn’t done anyways. “In fact Mr. straight a’s, perfect student, quarterback, and perfect boyfriend don’t you have better things to do than hang out with me? You know what get out, go… leave.” Harry says and all Niall can do is stare at him because really? If he’s being honest, he’s the one doing Harry a favor giving him the freakin’ time of day!

Niall gives Harry one more “are you kidding me” look before he pushes himself out of the car prepared to walk all the way home if he needs to because he doesn’t give a shit about this boy, this boy means nothing but before he can leave he turns so he’s facing Harry from where he’s seated in the front seat.

“Shame on me for thinking you were different from every other high school boy. Shame on me for thinking that maybe it’ll be different around him, but no way. You’re just another immature little boy who thinks they’re better than everybody else… wait, actually you’re worse.” Niall actually starts to walk away this time but again he turns around because he has too much on his mind, too much to say to just leave it unsaid. He walks to Harry’s side this time and he doesn’t know why he sounds so sad when he starts talking.

“And since you think you’re so much better than me and everybody in the godamn country, Mr. Egomaniac why don’t you leave? Why are you still even here?” Niall doesn’t notice the yellow car that pulls up next to them until he hears the little boy’s voice.

Niall moves out the way or is more like pushed out the way because the little boy is in front of Harry now and he’s jumping up and down on his feet and he’s talking about Pokémon or something and Niall watches as Harry laughs and nods at the boy. The man that the boy came with hangs in the background awkwardly and Niall’s… shocked? While Harry’s sarcastic and annoying towards him he’s all kinds of soft edges and small fond smiles around the little boy.

“Troye, calm down.” The man says to the boy but he honest to god hops into the back of Harry’s car demanding to go and Niall tries to catch Harry’s eye but Harry isn’t even looking at him. The man eventually takes the little boy away but not before Harry and him do some kind of weird intricate hand shake thing.

Niall watches the car leave before he turns back to Harry. “So… who are they?”

“People.”

“Thanks.” Niall says and Harry’s just staring at him and Niall’s shocked because he looks a bit sad. “No but like seriously? How do you know them?”

“Small town.”

“You can’t actually use that excuse when you live in Orange County.” Niall says finding himself walking back to the side of the car and getting in. He decides he isn’t leaving.

“Change your mind?” Harry asks and Niall shrugs.

“Is it a crime to do that?”

“No just- I didn’t think you’d want to be in a car with an egomaniac.”

“Didn’t think you’d want to be in a car with a straight a student with an amazing life. Those were all compliments by the way.” Niall points out and Harry shrugs.

“Suppose they were.” He says but he sounds subdued and out of it. Niall wonders if it was something he said but he thinks maybe it’s Troye, Niall wonders who the little boy even is. “So where are we going?” Harry asks as he starts the car and begins to drive. Niall scoffs.

“Anywhere, ‘member? We’ve got a truck and a road full of opportunities.”

“Then you tell me where to go.” Harry says and Niall scoffs and shrugs.

“Fine. Turn left up here.” Harry immediately stops the car and Niall almost goes flying. “What the hell?”

“Why?” Harry suddenly asks and Niall looks up at him.

“Why what?”

“Why are we turning left here?”

“I thought there were no whys. I thought you were all about being spontaneous and cool and better than everybody.”

Harry eventually turns and that night Niall finds out Harry’s place. It’s a little section separated from the Bon and Niall can see everybody on the other side… the other side were he’s usually at. It’s different... and Niall’s shivering.

“You’re cold?” Harry asks and Niall looks up and shakes his head but Harry’s already pulling off his jacket and handing it to Niall.

“I don’t need your jacket.” Niall says not minding the goose bumps on his skin.

“Seriously, you’re cold and I’m not. It’s okay.” Niall eyes the jacket then Harry and before he knows it he’s taking it from him and putting it on… it smells good, like soap and cologne and it feels good on his skin. They’re silent for a bit until Niall ends it.

“So… you’re always here?” Niall asks Harry and he nods.

“Yup. Never been on the other side.”

“You aren’t missing out on much.” Niall says softly and Harry just keeps looking out, past the water to the other side where the Bon Fire that Niall’s usually either sitting around or watching flickers and dances.

“Thought you popular people lived for that kind of stuff.” Harry says and Niall shrugs.

“It gets tedious. Everybody’s always picking each other apart or just showing off their boyfriends and girlfriends like toys. I don’t even know why I care.” Niall whispers and Harry doesn’t say anything and he’s never seen Harry this silent, it’s unnerving. “But you,” Niall continues, “You don’t care much what others think.”

“Guess not.” Harry says resting his cheek on his knee and looking up at Niall.

“And like you’re just you… and nobody else.”

“Who else would I be?” Harry asks him and he actually looks interested in what Niall’s saying, he looks… stunning, Niall thinks.

“I don’t know.” Niall replies shrugging. And it happens so fast, one second Harry’s looking at him and then the next they’re kissing and Harry tastes like… Twinkies and beef jerky and his hair is soft and so is his skin and Niall wants so much more but then Harry’s pulling away and he’s pulling away.

“We’re lab partners. This is a lab partner thing… not a kissing thing.” Harry says quickly and Niall nods guilt already flooding him because… Zayn, oh god Zayn.

“You’re right.”

“I know. We should go.” He says and Niall’s already standing up still nodding furiously.

“Of course, lab partners.”

~

Harry’s place becomes their place and the borrowing jacket thing becomes a thing in itself. The next week they find themselves lying down in the back of Harry’s truck and they’re talking.

“I’ve got a scene for you.” Niall says to Harry.

“Do you now?” Harry asks and Niall nods, Harry can feel it because they’re heads are pressed together.

“It’s the scene where you tell me the truth.”

“The big ol truth, the big confessions.” Harry says and Niall rolls his eyes.

“I’m serious.” Niall says.

“Course you are. I ain’t making fun of you.” Harry replies and Niall rolls his eyes before asking the question that’s been on his mind since he met Harry.

“What’re you _really_ doing after high school?” He asks and Harry’s silent for a bit. Niall doesn’t really expect an answer.

“I’m going to London.” Harry ends up saying.

“England?” Niall replies because he’s always wanted to go to England, him and Louis have talked about it.

“Ontario.” Harry replies and Niall makes a small humming noise.

“What’s in London, Ontario?”

“A truck show every July. Classics.” Harry says and Niall huffs.

“You’re really into that stuff huh?”

“It’s my thing… football’s your thing, right?” Wrong.

“Sure.” Niall knows Harry doesn’t believe it but he’s sticking by it.

“Ever thought about doing something else?” Harry asks him and Niall shrugs.

“Like what?”

“Something besides kicking a ball around and being paid for it.” Harry says and Niall rolls his eyes.

“Not really.”

“Ever thought about taking off? Taking off sounds fun, right?” Niall doesn’t get a chance to answer Harry’s question because that’s when he realizes that they’re honest to god moving.

“Harry.” He says calmly at first. “The truck is moving.”

“And then it’s just me, my truck, and the open road.” Harry continues to ramble on and on about taking off and all Niall can do is jump out of the truck in bewilderment. He watches as the wheels continue to turn with a calm Harry in it.

“Harry!” He screams again his throat feeling too dry and too tight when Harry just sits there and when he looks at the edge he realizes that the truck is so close and Harry can freakin’ die! “Harry, get out!” Niall screams again but Harry just continues talking pointless shit until it’s too close and then Harry’s up and swiftly stopping the car. Just like that.

“Are you insane?” Niall screams because what the hell even was that?

“Partially.” Harry says grinning and Niall wants to slap him.

“That’s not funny. You could’ve died.”

“I wouldn’t have died, trust me.”

“You’re crazy.” Niall mutters getting into the passenger side. “Drive me home.” He demands because he’s done for the night.

~

“Did you want to die?” Niall asks Harry when he’s parked in front of his house. “Do you want to die?” He rephrases and Harry snorts.

“I wouldn’t have died. Nice to know you care.”

“It’s not funny. You were going to tip over.”

“Wasn’t even close.”

“Fuck you.” Niall hisses and Harry turns to look at him and he looks a bit sad but all Niall can do is shake his head. “You’re a piece of shit.” And then he’s getting out of the car and slamming the door loudly after himself.

It’s when he’s inside of his bathroom and peeling his clothes off that he realizes he still has Harry’s jacket and he only realizes that because Harry has something inside of his jacket. And when Niall pulls it out he realizes they’re pills… antidepressants.

~

Harry doesn’t come to school for two weeks. Two weeks without a lab partner, two weeks in which all Niall can do is think about him and think about those freakin’ antidepressants and what it all means. When one week passes Niall goes to the lady at the front office but she apparently can’t give out information. Niall’s pissed and he’s worried.

They lose a game and Niall knows it’s his entire fault because his head isn’t in it and he ignores Zayn and his parents trying to talk to him about what he’s even doing with himself anymore.

“We’re worried, Niall.” They’ll say.

“Fuck you.” He’ll think. So he hides himself in his room until he remembers Harry talking about living in that big farm house in Wallaby Way so he finds himself driving there, mind set on talking to Harry and… talking? He doesn’t know what he’ll say but god he just really hopes he’s okay.

Funny thing is though when he gets to the big farm house on Wallaby Way a family, The Thirwall’s open the door and that’s when Niall realizes that Harry lied to him. And he feels like such a fool.

It’s during a chemistry quiz that Harry finally decides to walk into school an act like nothing ever happened. Kill me, Niall thinks as Harry slides into the seat beside him and actually fucking smirks.

“Where’ve you been?” Niall asks Harry when he’s at his locker after class.

“Where have you been? Haven’t seen you at all.” Harry replies and Niall clenches his jaw.

“I wouldn’t have cared.” Niall says and Harry raises an eyebrow so Niall barrels on. “You could’ve told me you were depressed.” Harry stands up from where he was crouched at his locker and he snorts.

“Maybe I could’ve. I heard that it makes me look sexy.”

“This isn’t funny.” Niall hisses lowly and Harry shrugs.

“Whatever.”

Niall sticks his pills and his jacket out to him and he swallows as Harry plucks both from his fingers like it means nothing. “Everybody has issues.” Niall says and Harry rolls his eyes.

“Save it for someone who cares, princess.”

“My name’s Niall.”

“What’s going on here?” Niall looks up to see Zayn staring at both of them. Niall swallows and shakes his head.

“Nothing.” He whispers.

“What? Tell him the truth about our jacket smuggling ring, Niall. Maybe he’ll wanna join.” Harry’s grinning but Niall wants to sock him in the face.

“You’re not funny.” Zayn says.

“Been hearing that a lot lately.” Harry replies and Niall shakes his head.

“Just shut up, Harry.” He turns to Zayn. “Baby, it’s nothing.”

“You’re borrowing his jacket now?”

“I was cold.”

“I thought you two were just lab partners.”

“Don’t worry we are.” Harry says.

“Shut the hell up.” Zayn snaps.

“Zayn, calm down it’s just a jacket.” But Zayn’s already walking away and Niall looks at Harry once, Harry who looks sad but oh so fine at the same time before he’s running after Zayn. “Baby.” He says grabbing Zayn’s hand before he leaves to class.

“It was just a jacket, I don’t care.” Zayn says but Niall knows he cares.

“Zayn.”

“Let it go… we’re fine… and I gotta get to class.”

~

He and Harry scream at each other that day in front of the school. Niall wants answers, Harry’s not giving them and he’s also not confessing that he lied about where he lived and Niall just wants to stop being kept in the dark!

“You’re losing it.” Harry says.

“Maybe depression and insanity are contagious.” Niall says. Harry leaves.

Niall goes back into the school, breaks into Harry’s locker, finds his address the real one, and gets suspended in the process.

~

“What’s been going on with you?” Louis asks when he comes over the second day of Niall’s suspension after his parents are done screaming at him… after his mom is done crying because Niall said he didn’t want to go to Duke. It doesn’t feel good to tell the truth, he feels like shit.

“Nothing.” Niall says taking the homework Louis brought to him.

“I’m your best friend, Niall.” Louis whispers and Niall shrugs.

“Want a medal?”

Louis leaves.

~

He visits Harry at his house with a gift in his hand. It’s just small fuzzy dominoes to put in his car maybe it’s a peace offering. Niall finds out that Harry lives in a trailer park with his stepdad, he does have a sister, and his mom is dead. Niall doesn’t even know what to think anymore.

“I’m sorry but… he says he doesn’t really want to talk.” Harry’s step father says after trying to go get Harry.

“Okay.” Niall whispers trying to quell the growing hurt inside of himself. He walks out, hangs the stuffy dominoes in Harry’s truck where he can see them, and he hides out in the back of Harry’s truck until Harry starts driving. He needs answers and he isn’t stopping till he finds them.

Harry eventually does get into his car and he drives until he’s at their place. Niall’s out the minute he hears that Harry is. He doesn’t know what he wants to say until the words are spilling out of his mouth sharp and without warning.

“I could care less if you want to go to London, England or London, Ontario. I could care less that you have to take anti-depressants and that you could possibly be crazy and I could care less that you don’t live in a stupid big house. All I care about right now is you, I care about you and I want to be with you and I want to actually mean something to you. I want you to stop… stop hiding from me.” Niall doesn’t even realize he’s crying until he’s wiping the tears off his cheeks quickly.  “You’re so much different, don’t you get that? Everything is all white noise and you are… you are the one thing that is actually music. And I’ve never met anybody like that, Harry. Don’t you get it?”

And just like that Harry is turning around and walking towards him in huge strides. He grabs Niall’s face and they don’t kiss at first, they don’t say anything but breathe in each other’s air and Harry looks like he’s in so much pain so Niall rests his hand over Harry’s.

“Baby, I got you.” Niall whispers and Harry presses their foreheads together lightly.

“You don’t.” He murmurs and then they’re kissing and it’s crazy and it’s making Niall’s head spin way out of control but all he can do is hold on and fist his hand into the back of Harry’s jacket and hold on for dear life. Harry’s hands are big and rough on his cheeks but he never wants him to let go and before Niall knows it they’re in the truck.

They’re in the truck and Harry doesn’t have a shirt on and Niall doesn’t either and they’re kissing and the kissing won’t stop and Niall feels so hopelessly intoxicated and it’s hard to think in one shade when there are so many different ones.

He loses his virginity that night and he thinks maybe things are different. He thinks that… he and Harry are going to work out now but Harry says.

“Zayn’s a good guy and I don’t do commitments.” And it’s like a slap in the face… he feels used.

~

Harry has cancer. And it shouldn’t be a shock, shit Niall should’ve guessed but he didn’t. And the guy that he had met that night, the night when him and Harry had first kissed tells him. Niall’s at the record store and he sees the guy there… his name is Nick. Tells Niall that the little boy, Troye is dead.

Tells Niall that Troye and Harry went through chemo together.

Niall feels his life falling to shambles around him when he tells Zayn that they’re breaking up, tells Zayn they’re over. Zayn calls him a coward and Niall calls him a distraction.

He becomes some kind of an outcast, chemistry ends, graduation nears, and he doesn’t sit in the grass with Louis, Liam, and Zayn anymore. His spot’s been replaced with Perrie Edwards. He could care less.

But about two weeks before school ends Greg comes in his room.

“A boy with a truck’s waiting for you outside.” He says with a raised an eyebrow and he’s right, Harry is outside with that stupid red truck where they had sex that meant nothing to Harry but everything to Niall and all Niall can do is get inside the car.

~

“So when did you plan on letting me find out? When you were six feet under?” Niall asks after the silence in the car becomes too deafening.

“Oh, princess I was gonna wait at least eight feet.” Harry says and Niall shakes his head and scoffs.

“You’re ridiculous.”

“Nick says it’s a phase. It’ll pass soon… if I even make it, right?”

“Stop it.” Niall hisses.

“What? Might die right now.”

“You’re a jerk.”

“At least I know what I am and where I’m going. At least I’m living for me.”

“That isn’t fair.” Niall says.

“You know what isn’t fair? Life isn’t fucking fair, Niall! It’s not a game of football with certain rules you have to go by, life just gives you whatever piece of shit it wants and you have to take it!” Harry yells.

“Then why don’t you just say that? Instead of lying and hiding and running from me, tell the truth once in a while and stop running!”

“Me… running? You must have the wrong guy. We’re going bowling, sweetheart.” Harry says and Niall shakes his head.

“No we aren’t. Turn right.”

“What?”

“I said turn right!” He screams and Harry does what he’s told. Niall’s hands are shaking so he sits on them. He feels overwhelmed.

~

“I have a scene for you.” Niall tells Harry as he hands him an empty suitcase and a drawn ticket.

“Shoot.” Harry replies but he’s sad. Niall is too, he’s so close to tears it’s ridiculous. People are walking around the airport and there are names being called. He doesn’t care, he needs this.

“Give me a goodbye scene.” Niall whispers. “Make it good.”

“You want a good bye scene? Fine.” Harry says and then he’s off. “Your head is stuck so far up your ass that you can’t even look around for a bit and realize that the world is moving. Duke isn’t going to last forever and neither is football and you need to do something about that. You sit around and pretend that you’re gonna have your boyfriend till your dying day and nothing’s gonna come in between you two and that storms don’t brew and plans don’t get canceled and people don’t change. Bull shit. You want something solid because you’re scared of a little craziness.”

“That all you got?” Niall asks through his tears.

“I told Cowell to make me your partner so that I could ruin you and hurt you just like I was hurt. I couldn’t stand seeing my life falling apart and seeing someone else’s being built, I was a mess. I am a mess and I’m selfish… now give me your good bye scene.” Harry says and Niall doesn’t see any tears but he hears it in Harry’s voice and before Niall knows it he’s stepping in close. He curls his hand around the nape of Harry’s neck and he whispers in his ear.

“I gave you everything that night in the truck. Do me a favor and keep it.”

Their last kiss feels like it.

~

(Stop the tape.) 

**Author's Note:**

> Personal blog: http://believe-inmalik.tumblr.com/
> 
> Writing blog: http://my-hummingbirdheart.tumblr.com/


End file.
